


Dreaming is Believing, Right?

by sirenapeach



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Banjou Ryuuga/Kasumi Ogura, Slight Spoilers for Episode 30, Very Vague Angst, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenapeach/pseuds/sirenapeach
Summary: His face was shining in the rays as he awakened slowly, softly smiling at Ryuga as he gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek to say good morning.





	Dreaming is Believing, Right?

It started with a kiss. They were on a dancefloor spinning wildly around everyone in the room, arms perfectly in place, eyes not leaving the other’s gaze for even a second. As they slowed down, Sento was the first to lean in and meet Ryuga's lips. It was tender, and sincere, and it made Ryuga’s heart do flips.

They continued to dance until the night ended, with glitter and champagne and laughter and love surrounding them, a warm atmosphere drawing them out to the crisp breeze of the night as they ran out into the garden. The grandeur of the building behind them was lost on Ryuga, who couldn’t take his eyes off his partner. The music of the room seemed to follow them outside, wrapping them both tightly in a golden embrace, feeling themselves lost in each other, hand in hand, eyes unmoving and smiles stretched tighter than they thought they could be. 

It moved to the morning, sunlight shining down through a window onto soft cotton sheets and smooth skin, illuminating the small curve and dip of Sento’s back as it met his waist, where he was then covered in sheets, hiding the rest of the view of his body. His face was shining in the rays as he awakened slowly, softly smiling at Ryuga as he gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek to say good morning.

They were at the park next, looking at smiling faces and small animals as they walked. Children were playing, couples were flying kites and eating picnics, three teens went past on bicycles, and Ryuga was holding his partner’s hand, swinging it lightly as they enjoyed their time together, the matching golden bands on their fingers shining in the summer sun. Sento stopped, and turned to look at the other, his hair framing his face perfectly, as he looked at the man he was sharing the rest of his life with. Ryuga looked back, and knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The clock read 5:18pm, and the cool autumn day was coming to a close as the sun was setting, brown leaves falling off of trees outside of their window. Ryuga was helping Sento make dinner, trying his best not to slice his fingers open with the knife. He takes one look at what he’s sliced, and places the knife on the counter, moving towards Sento. 

He wrapped his arms around the scientist’s waist where his apron hugged tightly, and leaned his chin on his shoulder, watching his lovers hands as they worked on preparing their food, snuggling close and breathing in his scent, feeling so comfortable and relaxed that he could stay there forever. Sento’s slight smile as he was being hugged was enough to melt Ryuga’s heart, and he knew he was in more in love with him than ever before. 

He’s alone. His old apartment is cold and empty, collecting dust and debris, batteries slowly running dry and photos loosing their original bright colours. The living room missing the feeling of home it once had. She was everything to him, and she’s gone now. Ryuga can feel her warm hand on his face. Without needing to look up, he knows she’s standing in front of him - he knows that it’s time to move on, to allow himself to experience this feeling of love again with another. 

The space around him continues to white out until he is just there with Kasumi, her face speaking a thousand words. _ I want you to be happy, it’s all I’ve ever wanted to see. And now, even though it’s not going to be with me, you can be with someone you love, and care for - someone who saved me from suffering any longer than I had to. Someone who can make you happy.  _

The surroundings changed, and he was in the café, sitting at the counter with Sento appearing out of the basement and making his way over to Ryuga. The scientist shakily held out a small letter, lacking his usual confidence. Opening it, Ryuga realised the letter was a confession of his love, and Ryuga leaned over the counter and pulled Sento into their first kiss, his heart missing a few beats. 

When he awakened, he was in the basement. He had two small wooden puppets in his hand, representing him and Sento, Sento’s with a small love letter in his hand. He gently put them aside and stretched a bit before shaking his head to suppress the dream he’d just had. As he did so, a small post-it note fell to the ground. Picking it up, he realised it wasn’t a love letter at all, and it forced him to remember what made him pass out in the first place. 

_ Sorry - Sento. _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the summary is kind of click bait-y sfjdgjg this is my first fic ive posted since i was 13 so uhh hopefully its ok ... i have some fourze fics in the works too, you can check my twitter @sirenapeach for anythin about them! thank you for reading though, it means a lot <3!!!


End file.
